


Family for real

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [72]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Drabble, M/M, POV Talia Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: “You know what would be really awesome?” Claudia asked, not taking her eyes off Stiles and Derek playing on the swings.





	Family for real

**Author's Note:**

> Still no drabble for Wednesday’s words from [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/), but I did something else. Here, have some kids!Sterek and Talia & Claudia BFFs ♥
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/173389104062).)

“You know what would be really awesome?” Claudia asked, not taking her eyes off Stiles and Derek playing on the swings.

“What’s that?” Talia asked, then both she and Claudia held their breaths as Stiles fell face first off his swing. Derek was there immediately though, comforting him, Talia even saw him pull a little pain, and soon Stiles was laughing again.

“Dang, kid,” Claudia mumbled, then she smiled at Talia. “Imagine if they got married, we’d be family for real.”

Talia laughed softly and watched their sons play, Derek’s smile huge and Stiles laugh bright. “That _would_ be awesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
